


Assetato del tuo veleno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash Freezer x Vegeta.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.





	1. Cap.1 Sedotto dal ghiaccio

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Frieza x Vegeta: "Hai delle belle labbra. Mi chiedo cosa siano in grado di fare, oltre a farti impartire ordini"

Cap.1 Sedotto dal ghiaccio

Vegeta non vuole ammettere quanto desideri Freezer, quel bisogno impellente che gli fa sempre socchiudere le gambe o serrare i glutei stretti dalla battle-suit in presenza del tiranno.

Lo odia, lo ripete in continuazione, appena può, perché si diverte ad umiliarlo, perché lo soggioga e lo sevizia da sempre.

Sin da bambino ha provato ribrezzo quando sentiva il respiro dell’altro sul collo. Le loro razze sono troppo diverse e quella coda candida, capace di spezzarlo con un fuscello con una leggera pressione, lo ha sempre così intimorito da creargli una fobia verso le cose che strisciano.

Solo che negli ultimi tempi le cose sono cambiate. Forse è Sindrome di Stoccolma, forse è che con la crescita vede ciò che prima non notava. Capisce quelle battute di Zarbon, il dolore di un tiranno costretto dal padre ad essere un mostro, un genio spietato, che avrebbe solo voluto nascere di sesso diverso.

Ha visto Freezer accarezzare i suoi volumi antichi con le lunghe unghie laccate di nero, piegare le labbra in un sorriso con le labbra coperte da un intenso rossetto viola. Ha notato i movimenti sensuali che il tiranno fa. I suoi ormoni sono entrati in subbuglio capendo per la prima volta quegli occhi rossi cosa cercassero in lui mentre lo scrutavano. Sì è accorto dell’acume e dell’amore dell’arte di quello che fino a qualche anno prima era solo un mostro.

Ha iniziato a domandarsi cosa succederebbe se, ogni volta che Freezer gli accarezza le labbra socchiuse con la punta della coda, la prendesse in bocca. Si ritrova a succhiare non volevo, quando ci ragiona su. Salvo urlare inferocito per celare quei pensieri.

Per la prima volta ha notato la stazza minuta del mercenario. Il suo battito cardiaco è impazzito quando lo ha visto senza l’armatura, completamente rosa, una volta, nel riflesso in uno specchio, mentre percorreva il salone davanti alle stanze private del tiranno.

L’ultima conquista è andata bene, troppo. Freezer ha insistito per invitarlo nelle sue stanze. Per una volta niente punizioni, si è sentito il suo pupillo anche più di Zarbon e Dodoria. La cosa gli ha dato un’eccitazione anche superiore a quella che avrebbe voluto.

Ha bevuto troppo liquore ed ora sta sudando, accaldato, e vede sfocato.

Non riesce a tenere a freno la lingua, o le risate. Gli viene quasi il dubbio ci fosse qualcosa di troppo nel suo bicchiere. Ha paura che Freezer possa indispettirsi. Un semplice schiocco di dita e di lui non resterà niente. Non solo non sarà mai stato re, ma si sarà anche fatto eliminare in un modo disonorevole per il suo orgoglio.

Freezer inarca un sopracciglio quando lo sente bofonchiare qualcosa, per poi guardarlo poggiarsi le mani sulla bocca e zittirsi.

Freezer lo afferra per il polso e gli allontana la mano dalla bocca. Vegeta non riesce a non fremere nello sfiorare le cosce dell’altro, nel vedere il proprio riflesso negli occhi di Freezer. Quello sguardo incastonato nel viso candido di Freezer, ha scoperto da poco che quei segni da Geisha se li disegna con una matita sul volto, gelido e bianco come la neve.

“Ripeti quello che hai detto, esattamente come l’hai detto. Mi accorgerò se menti” ordina Freezer.

L’alcool permette al saiyan di ripetere quella sua folle affermazione: "Hai delle belle labbra. Mi chiedo cosa siano in grado di fare, oltre a farti impartire ordini".

Si dà dello stupido Vegeta, più volte, almeno finché le labbra di Freezer non iniziano a divorare le sue, a quel punto il suo cervello ed ogni suo pensiero si spegne. Il suo corpo freme, i suoi gemiti gl’impediscono di dire altre scempiaggini, ma il suo corpo e il fremito della propria coda ormai lo tradiscono.

Lo vuole, lo desidera, subito, in modo impellente.


	2. Cap.2 Ribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic su: Morire qui di Renato Zero. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpBukMZcdJ0.  
Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Frieza x Vegeta: i motivi per cui vegeta ha lasciato l'esercito di frieza e la sua ala protettiva

Cap.2 Ribelle

Vegeta era seduto sul letto, recuperò da terra, in mezzo ai vestiti sparpagliati, dei boxer e l’infilò. Seguì a mettersi uno stivale candido.

< … Fuggirò, tra un'altra notte me ne andrò. Il mio è l’orgoglio di un guerriero che non si può sopire con niente, neanche con la passione. Sono libero e… neanche tu mi avrai così > pensò. Guardò la silhouette di Freezer, coricato su un fianco sul letto.

Vegeta sospirò pesantemente e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

< Il desiderio mi fa sentire al caldo, ci sono momenti in cui quasi penso che potresti sconfiggermi, ma non mi avrai così. Neanche in questo modo > pensò, mentre la sua coda sfiorava quella di Freezer, delicatamente, attorcigliandosi intorno ad essa. Strinse così forte le dita da arrossarsi la pelle, facendosi ricadere la frangetta davanti alla fronte spaziosa.

< Il tuo amore è carità ed il tuo splendido corpo… prima o poi brucerà >.

Vegeta abbassò lentamente le mani, gli occhi segnati da spesse occhiaie, succhiotti e graffi a martoriare il suo corpo abbronzato, e muscoloso, sudato e ricoperto di cicatrici.

< Quello che siamo noi, è un letto ormai disfatto… Se è vero che ero un ribelle, se ci credevo un po’, al tuo sporco ricatto non mi piegherò. Non voglio la tua protezione, non voglio morire sulle tue labbra, non voglio continuare a gridare il tuo nome.

Non voglio dimostrare che hai vinto ormai, non è da me morire per te. Non importa quanto sei bello, quanto mi credi tuo, il vento può ancora cambiare…

Non posso vivere sperando di rimanere il tuo pupillo in eterno. Devo andare fuori di qui, da questa base >.

Si alzò in piedi ed avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Mi sono ripetuto così tante volte: una notte ancora, solo una. Voglio vedere i tuoi occhi rossi scrutarmi, spogliarmi, ardermi >. Boccheggiò, arrossendo, e si passò la mano tra i capelli istericamente, scompigliandoli.

< La verità è che non ti posso lasciare conquistare universo, ma lo vorrei. O se lo vorrei >. Diede lentamente le spalle a Freezer, curvandole e finì di rivestirsi, mordendosi il labbro spasmodicamente, fino a sentire l’odore del sangue.

< … se solo la meschinità non avesse avvelenato definitivamente il tuo cuore >.


	3. Demoni notturni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al We are out for prompt.  
Prompt:  
INFORTUNIO: uno dei personaggi si fa male (come, decidete voi). La terribile conseguenza è il riposo forzato.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
a) A si prende cura di B, ovvio  
Scritta sentendo In the end dei Linkin Park.

Demoni notturni

Vegeta sentì l’altro entrare nel letto e socchiuse un occhio, l’altro era coperto da una fascia quadrangolare sporca di sangue.

“Sciocco, avresti potuto rimanere cieco. Per cosa? Perché hai avuto ‘pietà’ di quel guerriero.

Se non ci fossi stato io non avrei neanche avuto il coraggio di uccidere quel Paikuhan, mentre lui ti stava facendo a pezzi” sibilò Freezer, facendo una smorfia.

Vegeta chiuse l’occhio sano, sentendo il respiro dell’altro. Rabbrividì sentendo la coda del tiranno sfiorargli il fianco, ma il suo battito cardiaco divenne regolare quando la mano gelida di quest’ultimo si posò sul suo petto.

< Posso sentirmi tanto protetto da qualcosa di cui ho il terrore? Lo ucciderei per tutte le torture, ma lo cercherei subito dopo per sentire ancora il suo corpo contro il mio.

Cos’ho di sbagliato? > si domandò.

“Era uno scontro divertente. Non me ne capitano molti. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere quanto forte ancora sarebbe potuto diventare, scontrarmi al massimo delle sue capacità con lui… per vincerlo” rispose.

Freezer fece un verso stizzito.

“Dannato scimmione, vedi di dormire. Riuscirò a toglierti queste fisime dovute alla tua razza dalla testa” si lamentò.

< Il mio prediletto, l’unico che ho voluto risparmiare di un popolo di zucconi. Sa essere tanto superiore, ma alle volte ci ricasca > pensò. Gli posò la testa sulla spalla, graffiandogli la pelle abbronzata col corno nero.

< Ora finché resterà infortunato avrò la scusa per occuparmi di lui e non farlo uscire dalle mie stanze >. Piegò le labbra viola in un ghigno, addormentandosi.

Vegeta si appisolò a sua volta, abbandonandosi sul letto. Il suo respiro risuonava irregolare, nell’incoscienza la sua coda si arrotolò intorno alla coscia di Freezer, mentre quella del tiranno la strinse fino a far gorgogliare il principe dei saiyan nel sonno.

Vegeta socchiuse un occhio sentendo dei bassi ringhi. Abbassò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte, Freezer ruggiva nel sonno, biascicava minacce e tremava.

“Dannato… Cooler… pagherai… dei, tutti…” sibilava Freezer. La sua coda lasciò quella di Vegeta e sventolò, colpendo un paio di volte il cuscino. Il corpo di Freezer, roseo senza l’armatura, era scosso da tremiti.

< I suoi terrori notturni si sono rispecchiati nelle mie paure. I nostri demoni si somigliano, figli di orgoglio e di volontà genitoriali mancate > pensò Vegeta.

Afferrò il lenzuolo e coprì entrambi, avvolse i fianchi di Freezer con le proprie gambe. Quest’ultimo lo strinse spasmodicamente, smettendo di ringhiare. Il suo respiro si fece più regolare, le sue mani cercarono le spalle di Vegeta e le strinsero a sé.


	4. Mi hai tradito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SNIkHXSLoE; Nightcore - The Truth Beneath The Rose  
Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "per quanto un cucciolo rimanga slegato dal guinzaglio, saprà sempre chi è il suo padrone"  
“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 27 Tortura

Mi hai tradito

Vegeta si era voluto illudere che alla fine la sua vita sarebbe cambiata, che tutto sarebbe stato diverso senza Freezer nella sua vita.

Per qualche anno gli era anche sembrato così. I primi tempi sentiva un delirio di onnipotenza che gli dava alla testa. Era venuto meno ai suoi doveri come padre, si era infilato in battaglie troppo potenti per lui, aveva preso sottogamba Cell e i viaggi nel tempo.

Quando era morto Kakaroth si era accorto di essere semplicemente l’ultimo esponente di una razza scomparsa. Si era sentito perso. Poteva sentire Freezer dargli del cucciolo terrorizzato. Se fosse rimasto sotto la sua ala protettiva non sarebbe successo.

Aveva ignorato quella sensazione e a fatica si era rialzato. Aveva costruito una parvenza di normalità. La libertà gli era sembrata molto più difficile da gestire di quanto si aspettava, ma alla fine se l’era goduta.

Eppure… Eppure c’era qualcosa che gli mancava. La notte non si svegliava più tra gl’incubi. Nonostante Bills e la possibilità che tutta la sua vita venisse spazzata via dagli dei, si sentiva sereno.

No, era altro.

Negli occhi di tutti c’erano sempre e solo giudizi. Non importava che si fosse sacrificato, rimaneva marchiato dell’infamia di essere stato un mercenario. Chiunque di loro sarebbe potuto cadere sotto l’influsso e il marchio del Majin, lui era l’unico che vi si potesse ribellare. No, non andava bene neanche quello. Doveva essere santo e colpevole insieme.

Kakaroth stava impazzendo sotto tutte quelle pressioni. Lui non era intenzionato a farlo. Loro erano saiyan, erano quello che erano, che la feccia se lo mettesse in testa!

Bulma gli aveva insegnato che ci può essere dolcezza, che esiste una vita familiare oltre il dolore, ma con orrore, con raccapriccio, ogni giorno di più si rendeva conto di una cosa. Lei si faceva grande, matura, e a lui era appena spuntata la barba. Ogni giorno di più lo vedeva come un ragazzino, quasi un bambino. Era materna con lui quanto lo era con Kakaroth.

L’affetto era lì, come il primo giorno in cui avevano deciso di stare insieme, ma la passione stava scemando. Si era detto che era normale dopo due figli, però, sapeva benissimo che non era così. Bulma sapeva essere un’irresponsabile e quando la passione la spingeva non si faceva remore, prendeva ciò che voleva. Aveva provato a dare la colpa a Yamcha, al suo riavvicinarsi a sua moglie come amico, ma nemmeno quella era la realtà. Bulma non guardava altri, non ne voleva. Semplicemente si rendeva conto di essere stata una sciocca a poter amare qualcuno di così… immaturo.

Lo feriva. Aveva vissuto abbastanza dolori ed esperienze per poter essere considerato un uomo a tutti gli effetti. Aveva avuto esperienze riguardo al sesso che sperava vivamente lei non avesse passato, soprattutto ora che si rendeva conto di quanto si esponesse al pericolo. Con Black si era spaventata per la prima volta davvero riguardo alle sue grazie.

L’intero universo allungava le mani verso di lui, per ghermirlo e prenderselo senza neanche chiedere la sua volontà, e lei che lo poteva avere, a cui aveva donato la sua dolcezza, si stava allontanando perché non più attratta.

Era passato, come un tempo la cotta che lei aveva per Kakaroth, per l’eroe. Inutile urlare, supplicarla. Gli rimanevano: la gentilezza, le attenzioni, una famiglia a cui aggrapparsi. Perché farsi allontanare, se così avrebbe perso i suoi figli e fatto soffrire l’unica donna che lo aveva trattato come un essere umano fragile?

Poi era successo: l_ui_ era tornato.

Oh, la colpa ricadeva completamente su Kakaroth. Dannato, si era accorto di quanto in realtà ‘il suo amico Vegeta’ tenesse al tiranno. Curioso aveva osservato quando, nel momento decisivo, non era riuscito a ucciderlo.

Freezer era lì, lui poteva vendicarsi e… quegli occhi terrorizzati, spaventati da lui, lo avevano immobilizzato.

Perché gli aveva fatto così male l’idea che il tiranno potesse temerlo? Non lo aveva forse terrificato, umiliato e torturato sin dall’infanzia?

Se non fosse stato per i viaggi nel tempo, si sarebbe lasciato cancellare insieme alla Terra e tutti i suoi affetti, solo per non alzare un dito contro Freezer.

Si era sentito ferito quando Freezer aveva detto chiaro e tondo che Broly poteva fare ciò che voleva di lui. Ferito dal fatto che non fosse geloso.

Poteva accettare che Bulma venisse meno nell’amarlo a livello passionale e non che Freezer potesse smettere di essere morbosamente ossessivo con lui?

Cosa diamine stava succedendo nella sua testa?!

Dannazione, con Freezer era sempre stato così, inutile negarlo. Perdeva se stesso, il controllo.  
Il punto era che aveva detto a Trunks che Freezer era diventato un bravo ragazzo, quest’ultimo aveva salvato l’universo, e questo agli occhi di tutti si era trasformato in un lasciapassare per la ‘lucertola’ all’entrare tranquillamente in casa sua.

Lo derideva, gli mandava frecciatine e messaggi scordanti. Un momento prima sembrava volerlo solo per sé, o corteggiarlo senza pudore, un momento dopo lo guardava distaccato.

Certe volte ci provava spudoratamente con Kakaroth solo per vedere la sua reazione!

Vegeta non ci stava capendo più niente, tranne forse proprio il fatto che era confuso.

La verità era che quello che gli mancava era proprio Freezer. Ottenuta la libertà, gli erano rimasti i ricordi. Aveva avuto ragione pensando che niente avrebbe distratto il tiranno dalla sua sete di conquista?

Kakaroth sembrava intenzionato a fargli capire che aveva torto.

Ora Freezer non cercava l’immortalità, ma di essere più alto, più bello.

Adesso non metteva in riga i suoi eserciti, ma veniva a perseguitarlo.

Persino Billsama e Wishsama sembravano indicarli e ridacchiare.

“Vegeta. Di nuovo da solo sul tetto a fissare le stelle? Non credevo ti mancasse così tanto quel maledetto sasso che ho fatto esplodere”.

Vegeta aveva ingoiato un sospiro riconoscendo la dannata voce stridula di Freezer.

Gli avrebbe torto volentieri il collo! Eppure rimaneva fermo a guardare le due stelle che calamitavano il suo sguardo, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

“Sai, il mio pianeta per me non significa niente. Come tutta la mia gente…

Stare sulla Terra ti sta rammollendo. Pensavo di averti insegnato ad ignorare questo genere di sentimenti” lo rimproverò Freezer.

Vegeta ghignò, notando una sottile contraddizione. Freezer, nonostante avesse solo qualche anno più di lui, aveva sempre cercato di essere un mentore. Lo aveva cresciuto come un padre, ma il loro rapporto non era mai stato quello. La passione li aveva sempre agitati.

Desideravano il dolore, desideravano le loro bocche premute, i loro corpi frementi.

Vegeta accavallò le gambe per nascondere l’eccitazione crescente, nonostante indossasse dei jeans terrestri. Non poteva permettersi di far capire a Freezer che era come la prima volta che lo aveva fatto suo, a gambe aperte su quel dannato trono volante.

Entrambi erano stati minorenni, ma Freezer quello con in mano la situazione, e lui la vittima fin troppo desiderosa delle attenzioni del suo carceriere.

Si ritrovò improvvisamente rivoltato e bloccato a terra. Avrebbe potuto raggiungere il supersaiyan blue, ma sapeva bene come Golden Freezer avrebbe potuto soverchiarlo. Anni di trasformazioni, e poi la situazione rimaneva sempre uguale. Avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a Kakaroth, ma preferiva la morte all’umiliazione di ammettere di aver bisogno di una mano… e forse era quello che voleva.

Difficile ammetterlo anche a se stesso, ma gli era mancata quella situazione. Il respiro di Freezer su collo. Momenti intimi classici, finché Freezer non li aveva trasformati in una ineluttabile marcia verso la morte su Namek.

A ferirlo non era stato aver pagato il tradimento con la morte. Non poteva aspettarsi altro dopo aver morso la mano che lo nutriva.

No, a ferirlo era che Freezer lo aveva fatto in parte per lui. Stava morendo, era malato, lo sapevano entrambi. Avrebbe solo rallentato la marcia di Freezer verso la conquista del mondo. Eppure sapeva che il tiranno, una volta chiesta l’immortalità, avrebbe chiesto al drago di riportarlo in vita come suo schiavo, eternamente, a sua volta incapace di morire. Era per quello che Vegeta era corso all’immortalità per primo.

Vivo in eterno, salvo dalla malattia, gli andava bene. Perdere la sua libertà in quel modo no! Anche perché Polunga non era Shenron. All’epoca non sapeva quanto avesse veramente rischiato.

“Tu mi appartenevi. Facevi parte della mia squadra. Agl’inferi sono impazzito al pensiero che avessi preferito Kakaroth, avessi parteggiato per lui, sperando nella sua trasformazione in supersaiyan”. Freezer gli sputò quelle parole all’orecchio, vibranti d’ira, colme di veleno.

Era geloso di Kakaroth?! Non di Bulma, ma di Kakaroth sì?!

Non di Broly, ma dei piccoli saiyan dell’universo 6 sì? Dannazione, Freezer doveva proprio rivedere le sue priorità. O semplicemente temeva che lui sentisse il richiamo fisico della sua specie?! Lo aveva proprio preso per una scimmia!

“Mi sono allenato. Mai mi ero affaticato, tu lo sai. Però volevo riaverti. Al nostro scontro ho voluto mostrarti che non esiste libertà. Diventerò più forte, ti riprenderò sempre!”.

Vegeta rabbrividì di piacere e socchiuse gli occhi, le pupille si dilatarono ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. In quella minaccia c’era qualcosa di perversamente rassicurante.

Ogni altra dichiarazione d’amore non gli avrebbe fatto un tale effetto annichilente. Sentì la mancanza della coda come non mai. Impossibilitato a muoversi, almeno lo avrebbe stretto con quella, per incitarlo a continuare a dirgli parole a quel modo.

Poté soltanto ansimare rumorosamente, schiacciato dal corpo minuto, ma dannatamente forte del tiranno.

Freezer gli avvolse la coda intorno al collo, facendolo fremere di piacere e terrore. Come ai vecchi tempi. Sensazioni rimaste impresse sulla sua pelle, marchi di cui non poteva liberarsi.

Se non avesse avuto paura di farsi sentire dalla sua famiglia, lo avrebbe invocato, gli avrebbe detto sì, al diavolo l’orgoglio: era acqua nel deserto!

“Per quanto un cucciolo rimanga slegato dal guinzaglio, saprà sempre chi è il suo padrone". Le parole di Freezer le sentì risuonare nel suo cuore completamente vere. Era a tanto così da rimetterselo da solo il collare.

“Io non ho padroni”. Eppure il suo orgoglio riuscì a parlare ancora una volta per lui. Il suo corpo e la sua mente potevano cadere, il suo orgoglio mai. Certo, le sue parole roche non sembravano avvalorate dai fatti, nel momento in cui Freezer gli mise le mani nei pantaloni, si dibatté di piacere a sentire le dita gelide del tiranno che gli stuzzicavano il membro. Si lasciò abbassare i pantaloni, l’aria gelida della sera gli schiaffeggiava i glutei.

Freezer lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi vermiglie scurite. Se n’era accorto già durante il torneo. Ai vari assalti, Vegeta si difendeva quasi meccanicamente, con veemenza. Non ci fosse stato Kakaroth, si sarebbe lasciato sottomettere persino da Jiren. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto rinchiuderlo in una caverna e farselo per tutta la durata del torneo senza avere le reazioni di un tempo.

Vegeta si stava rivelando meno schiavo da mercenario che da libero. Cosa diamine gli avevano fatto?! Una rabbia incontrollabile lo prese. Come avevano osato piegarlo, soffocarlo, schiacciarlo?!

ERA SUO! IL SUO PUPILLO DOVEVA BRILLARE!

Solo lui lo poteva sottomettere, solo lui lo poteva avere. Lo baciò con così tanta foga che, quando si staccò, Vegeta fu costretto a tossire per riprendere aria, soffocato dalla lingua e della saliva dell’ex-amante.

L’intero corpo di Vegeta si raggelò, mentre lo spogliava, lasciandolo nudo sul tetto, col rischio che qualcuno lo potesse vedere. Lo sguardo del principe dei saiyan era un misto d’implorazione e voglia.

“Fre-Freezer”. Il tentativo di Vegeta mugolare il suo nome o di dire qualsiasi altra cosa venne soffocato sul nascere.

Il tiranno gli premette la mano sulla bocca, impedendogli ogni verso con violenza, gli bloccò anche la testa in quel modo, continuando a tenerlo schiacciato contro il tetto.

Vegeta poté appena arcuarsi, sotto quel peso, mentre Freezer iniziava a prepararlo. La coda gli suscitava una sensazione viscida di ribrezzo, ma le dita del tiranno dentro di lui lo resero eccitato. Quel misto di passione ed orrore gli riportò alla memoria così tanti ricordi da sopraffarlo, iniziò a respirare affannosamente dalle narici.

Freezer fece fatica a prepararlo. Dopo anni in cui non lo facevano, nonostante il corpo di Vegeta sembrasse non volere altro, era tornato ad essere parecchio stretto. Ai tempi ormai il muscolo dei suoi glutei cedeva con una facilità estrema.

Erano anni che Vegeta andava su quel tetto, ma non vi aveva mai sbattuto così tante volte. Tentò di dibattere almeno le gambe, il dolore gli andava la testa, facendogli lacrimare involontariamente gli occhi, mentre il freddo della notte lo faceva rabbrividire.

Freezer gli premette l’altra mano sul collo, impedendogli ogni tanto di respirare, arrossandogli la pelle abbronzata, lasciando il segno delle dita.

“Lo vedi che ricordi chi è il tuo padrone? Ora vedi di non obbligarmi a farlo sapere anche agli altri”.

Vegeta smise di dimenarsi, Freezer gli lasciò andare il collo ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo delicatamente, seguendo i segni delle cicatrici che lui stesso gli aveva lasciato, sentendolo fremere.

Nel momento in cui entrò dentro Vegeta, quest’ultimo sentì il piacere arrivare alle stelle. A quel punto scattò la memoria motoria, andava verso Freezer, che ricordava ancora come stimolarlo nel modo migliore, più profondo.

Vegeta aveva ancora il braccio girato dietro la schiena, quel dolore si mischiava al soverchiante piacere. Andava pazzo di tutto quello. Col tempo aveva smesso di ripetersi non fosse amore, era diventata una mancanza dell’anima stessa.

Freezer si sorprese di quanto velocemente Vegeta raggiunse l’orgasmo.

No, le sue arti amatorie non erano migliorate così tanto. L’allenamento in combattimento non era andato a intoccare quello.

“Da quanto tempo non fai l’amore con tua moglie?” gli domandò Freezer all’orecchio, ingoiando ruggiti e bassi ringhi di soddisfazione, lasciandogli andare finalmente la bocca.

“Mnhhh… Dannato… Un anno e due mesi… più veloce… Mnh…. Aaaaah… e a-aaah-anche prima… Sono cinque anni che lo facciamo… poco… Vuoi accelerare, maledetto?”. Le frasi di Vegeta erano confuse e scoordinate, ma bastarono per dare a Freezer la conferma di quello che pensava.

Da subito, vedendo Bulma, in lei non aveva sentito una minaccia, ma…

Quanto era sciocca quella donna? Fosse stato suo marito lo avrebbe legato ad un letto a gambe aperte e non avrebbe fatto altro. O con la scusa della procreazione, si sarebbe fatto prendere fino a sfornare una trentina di figli.

Freezer si sorprese dei suoi stessi pensieri. Si stava davvero immaginando al posto di una terrestrucola nell’ambiente di una famigliola normale? Vedere Vegeta vestito a quel modo, con quell’aria da mesto padre di famiglia, doveva avergli mandato in confusione i neuroni.

Per riportare il tutto ad una situazione più normale, per lui, gli graffiò il petto a sangue, incidendogli la pelle con le unghie aguzze e laccate di nero.

Vegeta riuscì a fatica a spalancare le gambe, permettendo all’altro di entrare più a fondo, lo sentì dare delle spinte tali che si chiese come mai non lo avesse ancora spaccato in due, tutti i suoi muscoli erano in tensione dolorosa e quelli del braccio piegato sembravano sul punto di strapparsi.

Sentì che stava per urlare, per svelare a sua moglie quello che da una vita le nascondeva. Fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente, recuperò la punta di quella maledetta ed odiata cosa, e la prese in bocca, tenendola ferma con le labbra.

Questa volta fu Freezer, a sorpresa, a venire inondato da una nuova scarica di piacere, si arcuò completamente, penetrando così a fondo il principe da fargli girare la testa.

Non seppero quando andarono avanti, sudati ed eccitati, man mano che andavano avanti Vegeta prendeva confidenza nuovamente con la situazione. Gli mordeva la coda che teneva in bocca, riuscì a tirargli un colpo di tallone che creò un livido sulla pelle liscia e bianca dell’ultima forma del tiranno e si mosse in modo da dare il ritmo lui ogni tanto.

Entrambi erano feriti come non mai. Perché non riuscivano più a controllare le loro emozioni, a non averne. Non era solo la mancanza, l’entrata di Kakaroth nelle loro vite era stata una variabile impazzita che li aveva umanizzati fin troppo.

Si resero conto che quella tortura: fatta di minacce, di graffi, e ossa spezzate, quel rapporto carnale di violenza, era il loro modo di consolarsi a vicenda. Si stavano confortando in un modo perverso che era solo loro.

Freezer non lo avrebbe giudicato perché era diventato MajinVegeta. Lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato per non essersi liberato prima e per non essersi gustato il massacro allo stadio come doveva.

Freezer era dannatamente uguale a lui e, forse, Vegeta dovette ammettere che era stato lui stesso a volerci somigliare sin da bambino.

Si augurò che quella tortura andasse avanti per ore e così fu, non si fermarono fino all’alba. Una volta finito, Freezer lo fece girare e si aggrappò a lui, al suo petto. Si baciarono tanto da spaccarsi le labbra.

Il loro modo di confortarsi faceva schifo, ma appunto, era il loro modo e solo il loro.

Fegeta non era più uno schiavo, ma volontariamente si rendeva cucciolo solo per riavere il collare e le attenzioni di colui che era stato suo padrone… e lo stesso Freezer lo desiderava anche da libero. Perché di schiavi ne aveva ancora mille, ma di prediletto solo uno.


	5. Solo qualche minuto sul ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: La sensazione di gelosia che lo pervade quando guarda Cabba gli dà alla testa

Solo qualche minuto sul ring

Vegeta batté le palpebre, venendo investito da una folata di vento, con la coda dell’occhio intravide qualcosa, si ritrovò sbattuto per terra. Si guardò intorno confuso, era stato trascinato all’interno di una delle tante caverne create dalle esplosioni e dalle voragini.

< Il ring ormai sembra più un territorio lunare, abbiamo superato anche il tipico campo di guerra > pensò. Cercò di alzarsi, ma si ritrovò immobilizzato. Abbassò lo sguardo dalle alte pareti di roccia e nella penombra vide due occhi rossi brillare, riconobbe la zampa di Freezer posata sul suo petto.

“… Lo sapevo che non potevo fid…”. Iniziò a dire.

Il tiranno lo zittì avvolgendogli la coda intorno alla bocca, soffocandolo e si se stese sopra di lui, digrignando i denti.

“Tu la devi smettere” sibilò, dando vita ad una sfera di energia che posò sul suo pomo d’Adamo. Vegeta sentì l’energia pulsante scottargli la pelle abbronzata.

“Tu devi smetterla di difendere quel moccioso, Cabba. Saresti pronto a salvarlo perfino da me, ed è di un altro universo.

Stai facendo follie per lui!”. Il ringhio di Freezer risuonò nella caverna, facendo rabbrividire Vegeta.

< Non ci sta tradendo, non vuole uccidermi… è solo geloso? >. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

Freezer gli lasciò andare la bocca, respirando affannosamente, facendo dei versi simili a bassi ruggiti.

“S-sei geloso… di me? Dopo tutto questo tempo? Dopo avermi ucciso?” esalò il principe dei saiyan. La voce impastata di sorpresa.

< La sensazione di gelosia che mi pervade quando guarda Cabba mi dà alla testa. Vegeta è mio! Lo voglio, adesso, mio > pensò Freezer. Iniziò a baciarlo, cercando il contatto del suo corpo, gl’infilò la mano nei pantaloni, cercando il suo intimo.

Vegeta arrossì, dimenandosi, cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, iniziando a sua volta a respirare in modo irregolare.

“Io non sono un pedofilo, al contrario di te.

Cabba ha quasi l’età di Trunks, potrebbe essere mio figlio… Un figlio purosangue…” biascicò. Sentì le dita di Freezer farsi sempre più audaci nel suo intimo e digrignò i denti, lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo gemito.

“Do-dopo… Ora non è il momento…” biascicò.

< Dovrei dirgli mai. Dovrei dirgli che mi fa ribrezzo e piuttosto la morte.

Dannazione, se è piacevole >. La sua vista si annebbiò, mentre gli sfuggiva un altro gemito, questa volta palesemente di piacere.

Freezer gli premette la mano sulla bocca e gli avvicinò le labbra violacee all’orecchio.

“Solo qualche minuto. Non si accorgeranno neanche della nostra assenza in quel marasma che è diventata questa battle royal” gli promise.

< Stiamo combattendo con tutti noi stessi. Abbiamo ‘rotto il fiato’, siamo andati oltre ogni limite. Non ce la faccio più, impazzisco all’idea di ciò che abbiamo fatto cancellare, bambini compresi. Forse posso anche concedermeli un paio di minuti di abbandono> pensò Vegeta.


	6. Mostro sotto al letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
6\. ARTI MARZIALI:  
Limitazioni/bonus:  
a. Qualcuno cita “metti la cera, togli la cera”  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: mostro sotto il letto

Mostro sotto al letto

Vegeta si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma neri, sospirando pesantemente.

“Donna, ormai sono due settimane che non ti fai viva. Potrei essere morto per quanto ne sai” ringhiò, stringendo il telefonino tra le mani.

“Mi dispiace, Vegeta. Non pensavo che avrebbe vinto la mia invenzione qui al Simposio.

Sarà per un altro paio di giorni. Al massimo un mesetto”. Si scusò Bulma dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Tua figlia è ancora una neonata, ti ricordo” borbottò Vegeta.

“Sì, e tu sei un padre modello. Anche quando io sono a casa, sei tu che ti occupi di pappette, colazioni, pannolini e bagnetti.

Dai, è un’occasione importante” lo implorò la moglie.

“D’accordo, ma vedi di farti sentire” borbottò Vegeta. “Umphf”. Aggiunse, chiudendo la chiamata. Posò il cellulare sul comodino e si lasciò cadere sul letto, a braccia socchiuse e testa rivolta verso il soffitto.

“Che situazione” brontolò.

Una mano scattò da sotto il letto, bloccandolo per la gola, Vegeta s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi, mentre una lunga coda bianca gli afferrava la gamba.

Gli sfuggì un gemito strozzato, il fiato gli mancava, mentre quella coda strisciava e si dimenava su di lui, simile ad un immenso e viscido verme.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro, mentre la coda gli arrivava all’altezza del cavallo, stuzzicandolo.

Serrò gli occhi, la presa si era fatta abbastanza forte da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ancora spaventato dal mostro sotto al letto, scimmietta?” gli sussurrò Freezer all’orecchio, uscendo la testa da sotto al letto.

Involontariamente i muscoli contratti di Vegeta si rilassarono.

Freezer gli lasciò andare la gola, sentendolo ansimare e boccheggiare.

“Tu, maledetto, avrei dovuto immaginarlo” sibilò Vegeta, con la voce arrocchita dalla mancanza d’aria.

Freezer gli saltò addosso, gli afferrò i polsi con una mano, unendoglieli sopra la testa e li bloccò alla testata del letto.

“La tua donna non sente molto la tua mancanza” gli disse il tiranno, leccandogli il collo, lì dove aveva lasciato il segno delle sue dita.

“Tsk, non sono affari tuoi… e vedi di fare piano. Non voglio svegliare la piccola Bra o far venire qui Trunks” ringhiò Vegeta.

Freezer gli leccò le labbra bollenti, inumidendole con la propria saliva.

Vegeta sentì il suo ginocchio premere all’altezza del suo inguine e aprì le gambe, avvertendo un brivido risalirgli lungo la spina dorsale.

< Vorrei fargli notare che probabilmente la sua mogliettina in questo momento se la sta spassando con qualche altro al Simposio, ma… Non vorrei innervosirlo, è arrendevole al punto giusto in questo momento > pensò Freezer, con un sorrisetto mellifluo.

“I tuoi eredi ti hanno addolcito fin troppo. Ho visto come alleni il maschietto. Io non sono stato così clemente con te” sibilò Freezer, graffiando la guancia di Vegeta con l’unghia dell’indice.

< No, di certo non sei stato un insegnante caritatevole ed i tuoi allenamenti non erano un ‘togli la cera’ e ‘metti la cera’ > pensò il principe dei saiyan.


	7. Dopo l’allenamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo:  
Nightcore – Duality; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XV-ESRvhhvY  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: top!Vegeta deprivazione sensoriale  
1\. SPORT AU: i personaggi praticano lo stesso sport – individuale o di squadra, come compagni o rivali.  
Limitiazioni tra cui potrete scegliere in aggiunta al pacchetto:  
a. Almeno un personaggio deve lamentarsi della puzza di sudore

Dopo l’allenamento

“Cosa speri di ottenere? Una piena confessione di miei piani malvagi o dei complimenti per la messinscena?” si lamentò Freezer. Rabbrividì sentendo qualcosa in pelle scendere lungo la sua schiena, mosse la coda agitatamente.

< Come mi sono lasciato convincere? Come mai sto facendo una stupidaggine dietro l’altra per lui ultimamente?!

Quello scimmione di Goku deve avermi attaccato qualche virus di stupidità estrema > pensò. I suoi occhi erano stretti da una fascia di seta nera. Il suo udito, acuito, sentiva diversi fruscii e dei passi. Si concentrò, individuando il proprio respiro accelerato e quello roco del saiyan.

“Hai associato il dolore all’umiliazione. Non puoi perdere, sanguinare, piangere.

Mi hai insegnato il piacere che ci può essere anche in quei momenti, se solo c’è fiducia. Voglio iniettarla un po’ nelle tue ‘malvage’ vene”. La voce di Vegeta risuonò calda al suo orecchio.

Tremò, sentendo le mani dell’altro sulle sue spalle, scendere lungo la sua schiena. Sgranò gli occhi, continuando a non vedere, quando lui premette all’attaccatura della sua coda col ginocchio.

< A me sembra una vendetta! Vuole farmi quello che ho fatto a lui?! Ora mi torturerà >. Digrignò i denti.

“Semplicemente deprivazione sensoriale. Penso possa bastare per farti capire cosa si prova ad essere in situazione di svantaggio” gli mormorò Vegeta. Iniziò a baciargli il collo, Freezer gettò indietro la testa sentendo la sua lingua umida sulla pelle.

Tentò di colpirlo con la coda, ma questa venne intercettata. Vegeta la bloccò, senza stringerla fino a fargli male, iniziò ad accarezzarla, a palpeggiarla.

Freezer fremeva sentendo i polpastrelli dell’altro.

< Dannato principattolo senza popolo! Come diamine fai ad avere un controllo così perfetto?

Non ho mai ammesso quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto poter appartenere a qualcuno. Quando sei al comando nessuno ti guarda, ti possiede, tutti ti tradiscono >. Ansimò, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

“Umphf. Questa è l’ultima volta che mi fermo in palestra con te dopo un allenamento. Dimmi una cosa, fate questo tu e Goku quando vi attardate qui dopo i combattimenti?”.

< Attaccare con le parole è la mia unica difesa, ti ho insegnato io ad usare la lingua come spada quando si è con le spalle al muro >.

“No, parliamo. So che sembra assurdo, ma anche ‘noi scimmioni’ abbiamo delle cose da dirci” rispose Vegeta, gli lasciò andare la coda e passò ad accarezzargli i pettorali prorompenti.

“Sento la tua puzza di sudore soffocarmi. Dovevamo prima farci una doccia” ringhiò il changelling.

L’odore del principe dei saiyan lo inebriò, lo sentiva più forte a causa della mancanza momentanea della vista.

Vegeta si strusciò contro i suoi glutei sodi, tenendogli le gambe ai lati della vita.

Freezer aderì a lui, danzando insieme a lui, seguendo i suoi movimenti.

< Fermati, ti prego fermati adesso. Non voglio fidarmi, non finirà bene. Non possiamo, entrambi, è più facile combattere che questo > implorò mentalmente. Dietro la stoffa le sue iridi vermiglie erano diventate liquide, di un colore brillante.


	8. Ti ho preso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Cold As Ice; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX_szAt119I  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: cosa sarebbe successo se Frieza su namek avesse preso Vegeta dopo il combattimento con Zarbon  
2\. INFORTUNIO: uno dei personaggi si fa male (come, decidete voi). La terribile conseguenza è il riposo forzato.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
c) Bonus fisioterapia, a libera scelta di interpretazione

Ti ho preso

< Ero convinto che quella ragazza stesse tifando per me. Mi hanno fatto piacere i suoi apprezzamenti, i suoi sguardi, aveva un sorriso che avrebbe fatto impallidire una dea.

Invece, lei stava fidando per Zarbon. Dannazione! Dannato galletto impomatato, sono davvero felice di averti fatto esplodere > pensò Vegeta.

Teneva una sfera sotto braccio ed era intento a volare a tutta velocità, il vento che gli sferzava il viso. Notò un puntino in lontananza, impallidì riconoscendo il figlio di Son Goku a terra, esanime.

Atterrò e gli si avvicinò, il bambino respirava appena e aveva un rivolo di sangue all’angolo della bocca.

“Chi diamine gli ha fatto questo? Non può essere stato un namecciano” sussurrò. Posò a terra la sfera e ripulì il viso del piccolo con la manica della battle-suit.

“Aveva un ‘radar’ molto interessante”. Vegeta sentì il sangue raggelare, riconoscendo quella voce. Tentò di voltarsi, un colpo alla nuca lo fece stramazzare a terra, incosciente.

*******

Vegeta mugolò, sentiva qualcosa di freddo all’altezza dei polsi, la testa gli doleva e le tempie gli pulsavano. Nell’oscurità intravedeva delle ombre in lontananza, oltre delle sbarre di metallo di una cella.

“Le tue informazioni si sono rivelate esatte, viaggiatore del tempo”. La voce di Freezer gli rimbombò nella testa, ingoiò un basso gemito.

“Quindi affare fatto? Io uso in questo tempo le ‘super-sfere’ del drago e potenzio le tue sfere rendendole le più potenti dell’universo, in modo da farti esaudire i tuoi desideri e tu utilizzi il terzo desiderio per farmi avere il corpo di Goku?”.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte.

< Non riconosco questa voce. Dannazione, ero così vicino all’immortalità. Come diamine sono finito di nuovo prigioniero?

Cosa mi ha tradito? Poi di quale supersfere parlano? Oltre quelle sulla Terra, ormai inutilizzabili, e quelle su Nameck, non ce ne sono altre.

Il corpo di Kakaroth? Vogliono fargli qualcosa di simile a quello che ha fatto Ginew?

Non capisco, mi scoppia la testa. Non riesco a concentrarmi… La malattia cardiaca sta peggiorando troppo rapidamente >. Cercò di muovere le braccia, facendo cigolare le catene che gli tenevano le braccia bloccate sopra la testa.

“Affare fatto, Zamasu. Torna pure nel tuo mondo e diventa il dio di ciò che vuoi” rispose Freezer, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

La testa del principe ricadde in avanti e perse i sensi.

******

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa, era sdraiato su un fianco in un letto morbido, si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio sul letto.

Arrossì, avvertendo un’innaturale eccitazione al bassoventre, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. Arrossì notando che aveva tre tatuaggi rossi all’altezza del ventre e che non indossava altro che dei veli azzurri semi-trasparenti che gli coprivano poco e male le nudità, legati alla sua vita da una catena d’oro impreziosita da enormi zaffiri.

“N-non ero… in una prigione?” si domandò. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli ricadevano davanti alla fronte spaziosa, dando vita ad una frangetta che ringiovaniva le fattezze del suo viso.

Si portò la mano al collo, trovando un collare dorato, aveva anche dei bracciali e delle cavigliere sempre ad anello dorato. Scese fino al petto e accigliò le sopracciglia.

“Niente affanno, respiro bene, il cuore ha un battito regolare. Sembra che la malattia cardiaca sia scomparsa come per magia”.

L’eccitazione gli annebbiò la vista ed una fitta lo fece cogliere da un capogiro, ricadde all’indietro seduto sul letto.

“Non dovresti essere già in piedi. Ci vorrà un po’ di fisioterapia prima che tu ti possa abituare al tuo ‘nuovo stato’” gli disse Freezer. Entrò nella stanza e la porta metallica si chiuse con un fruscio alle sue spalle.

“Si può sapere cos’è successo?” esalò Vegeta. Cercò di guardare Freezer negli occhi, la sua testa si abbassò automaticamente e le sue spalle si piegarono in avanti. “… Mylord”. Aggiunse con voce lussuriosa.

< Non volevo dirlo! Mi è uscito autonomamente dalla bocca! > pensò Vegeta, rabbrividendo.

Freezer lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Diciamo che è come quando t’infortunavi dopo una battaglia. Mi occupavo io di te, t’insegnavo nuovamente quello che non riuscivi a fare e ti allenavo di nuovo.

Diciamo che ora non avrai più bisogno di combattere. Questo mondo è caduto. Gli dei mi hanno lasciato fare ora che siamo immortali” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Mylord… Cosa mi è successo?” domandò Vegeta, con voce sepolcrale. Ansimò ripetutamente. “Kakaroth? Il figlio? Il pelato idiota?”.

“Tutti morti. Ho vinto. Siamo solo noi, come sempre. Ho tolto dai piedi anche quella ragazzina che aveva calamitato le tue attenzioni.

Vedi, ora ti sarà difficile mangiare, bere, persino andare al bagno senza la mia assistenza. Per gli schiavi è sempre dura. Prendila, appunto, come una sorta di fisioterapia” gli disse Freezer, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano. “Ti aiuterò solo perché voglio far rifiorire il tuo orgoglio, nonostante tutto. So che è come un fiore che può fiorire persino dal sale”.

Vegeta impallidì.

< Schiavi? > pensò, boccheggiando.

“Avete usato le sfere, vero? Mylord” domandò. L’eccitazione gli diede alla testa, con una vampata di calore che lo scosse, spalancò le gambe e si lasciò ricadere sulla spalla di Freezer con gli occhi spenti.

Il tiranno lo avvolse tra le braccia.

“Vedo che il tuo intelletto funziona ancora, benissimo, mio prediletto”. Gli accarezzò la schiena ricoperta di cicatrici, lasciandolo gemere di desiderio.


	9. Sei l’inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Let It Burn; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJADIiCRAWc  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "come ti ha fatto sentire mentre spezzavo la tua vita come un ramoscello?"  
"E a te? Come ti sei sentito mentre lo spezzavi, questo ramoscello?"  
5\. COMPETIZIONI INVERNALI: la storia deve essere ambientata in inverno  
Limitazioni:  
• b. La famiglia di A ha come tradizione la settimana bianca, B non ha mai sciato/odia sciare, ma cosa non si fa per amore…

Sei l’inverno

Vegeta incrociò le gambe, sedendosi davanti al camino, prese un tronco e lo gettò dentro le fiamme. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sentì crepitare, incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Il rossore del fuoco dava riflessi color sangue ai suoi occhi, rendeva rossicci i suoi capelli a fiamma.

Il vento freddo s’insinuò nella baita, mentre la finestra si apriva, Freezer balzò dentro insieme a dei fiocchi di neve. Si richiuse silenziosamente la finestra alle spalle, muovendo sinuosamente la coda bianca e raggiunse Vegeta, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Hai intenzione di lasciare di continuo la tua base per venire a perseguitare me?” domandò Vegeta.

“Umphf. Spio i miei nemici più pericolosi” ribatté Freezer. Le sue iridi vermiglie saettarono nell’oscurità. “Inoltre non mi sembra che tu lo faccia sapere ai tuoi amichetti”.

< Sto diventando uno sciocco sentimentale a causa tua, maledetto.

Sono andato a cercare la mia vecchia balia, la confidente di quando ero piccolo. Neanche da bambino avevo una tale fiducia. Quella vecchia bisbetica non faceva altro che prendermi in giro, l’abbandonai giusto per non ucciderla, ed ora le ho dato il posto che avevano Zarbon e Dodoria. Anzi, anche più potere, visto che le lascio tutte le mie basi, navicella madre compresa, e vengo da te.

Oh, ma lo so che anche tu senti il richiamo. Vorresti venire da me, vero? Ne hai il desiderio, ma sai che lo verrebbero tutti a sapere. O probabilmente sai che non ti lascerei più andare e tu stesso non avresti la forza di tornare qui > pensò.

“Tsk” ribatté Vegeta.

Freezer gli accarezzò la schiena con la coda e lo guardò rabbrividire, le sue gote diventare vermiglie.

“Allora, cosa ci fate qui?” domandò.

“La mia famiglia ci viene tutti gli anni” rispose meccanicamente Vegeta. Sentì Freezer ringhiare e si voltò di scatto. “Intendo la famiglia della Donna” si corresse.

Freezer gli strinse il collo, mozzandogli il fiato, Vegeta lasciò ricadere le braccia, sentendo il calore delle fiamme sulla pelle abbronzata.

“Tu odi la neve e il gelo” ringhiò Freezer.

Vegeta fece a fatica un sorriso storto, gli mancava l’aria e lo indicò.

“Cosa indichi?” sibilò Freezer.

“Preferirei fosse così. Starei lontano dalla personificazione dell’inverno” sibilò Vegeta. Serrò le gambe, nascondendo l’eccitazione che lo stava invadendo, manifestandosi nel bassoventre.

Freezer lo afferrò per i capelli e lo strattonò, bloccandoselo contro.

“Hai scoperto che odio le cose dolci e poetiche, perciò lo stai facendo apposta per darmi sui nervi. Vero?” ringhiò.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Oh sì. Ho sofferto tutto il giorno perché Bulma mi ha costretto a sciare. Giusto che soffra anche un po’ tu con i modi galanti che ho imparato negli anni… mio signore”. Disse le ultime due parole con tono beffardo.

< Eppure… sembravano fin troppo vere. Hai dimenticato che devi tenere le distanze da me, scimmione?! > pensò il tiranno.

“Ricordati che posso ucciderti, l’ho già fatto” sibilò. Gli graffiò la guancia, facendogli scivolare una goccia di sangue sulla cute e la leccò avidamente. “Come ti ha fatto sentire mentre spezzavo la tua vita come un ramoscello?" domandò.

< Bulma in questo momento è fuori. Ha incontrato delle amiche e si stanno divertendo insieme. Ho il baby-talk vicino nel caso Bra piangesse. Trunks è rimasto direttamente con i Son, visto che odia la montagna anche più di me. Sì, direi che posso anche permettermi questo > pensò Vegeta.

"E a te? Come ti sei sentito mentre lo spezzavi, questo ramoscello?" domandò, accarezzando il ventre di Freezer.

Il tiranno s’irrigidì, lo sbatté a terra con forza, Vegeta continuò a ghignare nonostante il dolore della botta.

“Smettila di sfidarmi” sibilò Freezer.

Vegeta gli strinse con foga una coscia, lasciandogli i segni delle dita.

“Mai” ribatté.


	10. Non un semplice schiavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di ‘Ti ho preso’.  
Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: regnare insieme

Non un semplice schiavo

< Dimostra di avere ancora un po’ di volontà, di orgoglio!

Primo, alzarsi dal letto… > si ordinò Vegeta. Si alzò a fatica, fu colto da un capogiro e si strofinò le mani diverse volte sul viso, continuò ad avanzare.

Un bruciore al bassoventre lo fece arrossire, sentì il proprio membro eccitato sollevare i veli semi-trasparenti che lo coprivano. La sua coda andò tra le sue gambe e si penetrò da solo, gettò indietro la testa dimenando il bacino, gemendo di piacere.

Digrignò i denti, fece uno sforzo per afferrare la coda e l’allontanò.

“Secondo, controllati” ringhiò. Avanzò di un altro paio di passi e raggiunse la porta metallica, vi tamburellò con le dita.

< Non si aprirà > pensò, stringendo le labbra. Raggiunse una bacinella, vi versò dentro l’acqua di una brocca e immerse la testa, portando refrigerio alla sua pelle accaldata; uscì la testa e la scosse, i suoi capelli neri a fiamma schizzarono acqua tutt’intorno.

“Terzo, fai mente locale. Ok, l’universo sarà anche in mano di Lord Freezer, ma questo non ti autorizza a fare il bravo lecchino.

Sei immortale, no? Allora torna ad essere un guerriero, per il tuo orgoglio”. Ghignò, riuscendo a chiudere le gambe, evitando di sporgere i glutei all’indietro. “Bene, così… Non devo arrendermi…” s’incentivò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, serrando un pugno.

“Sarà anche il re di questo pianeta, ma io resto il suo pupillo. Non voglio essere uno schiavo, voglio un rapporto alla pari.

Regneremo insieme, se questa è l’unica possibilità che mi è rimasta” sancì.


	11. Broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: quell’aureola sembra una corona...

Broken heart

Vegeta si stringeva dolorosamente il petto, il nipote lo prese tra le braccia, il viso stravolto dal terrore.

“… Zio…” gemette.

Vegeta cercò di sorridere, l’espressione stravolta dal dolore, aprì la bocca, ma gli uscì un gemito strozzato. Il braccio sinistro gli formicolava, vedeva sempre più sfocato, sentiva freddo e la sua pelle divenne grigiastra.

“Zio!” gridò il nipote, mentre Vegeta si accasciava, esalando l’ultimo respiro. Il suo cuore si fermò.

*****

Vegeta alzò il capo, era seduto per terra. Il suo corpo ignudo tremava, sentiva la pietra gelida sotto di lui. Indossava solo un mantello rosso, che gli ricadeva leggero sulla testa.

“Benvenuto nel tuo nuovo regno, principe. O meglio, bentornato al limbo” lo accolse Freezer.

Vegeta lo guardò con sguardo spento.

Cell lo issò, stringendolo contro il suo petto e gli strappò il mantello di dosso.

Freezer raggiunse il principe dei saiyan ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, sentendolo gemere. Rise, notando che l’aureola dorata di Vegeta illuminava tutt’intorno, dando vita a riflessi dorati anche sul volto del guerriero.

“Cell, hai preparato la sua ‘nuova casa’?” domandò Freezer.

Cell ghignò. “Con manette e corde incorporate. Si troverà a suo agio, soprattutto quando lo avremo ‘preparato’ a dovere” sussurrò.

“Oh sì, sarà un vero re. Quell’aureola sembra già una corona…” disse Freezer. Afferrò il viso di Vegeta e lo baciò con foga, penetrandolo con la lingua, rubandogli il fiato.

Cell rise, sentendo Vegeta contrarsi tra le sue braccia.


	12. Vecchia tradizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt:  
Vegeta x Frieza: vecchie tradizioni

Vecchia tradizione

Freezer posò le mani sulle spalle di Vegeta e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Pensavo fosse tuo desiderio passare più tempo con me” sussurrò.

Il ragazzino annuì, serrando i pugni.

“Voglio diventare più forte” disse gelido.

Freezer gli accarezzò la guancia con la punta della coda e disse: “Questo è lo spirito giusto. Allora inizia a spogliarti”.

Vegeta ubbidì, si sfilò le scarpe e il pezzo di sopra della battle-suit nera. Il suo naso si arrossì e starnutì, rabbrividendo. Si sfilò anche i pantaloni, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

“V-voi…” esalò il saiyan.

“No, non sento freddo. Vedrai, ti abituerai anche tu. Per quelli della mia razza è una vecchia tradizione, una specie di rito di passaggio. Resisti e ti fortificherà” disse Freezer.

< In questa stanza ho lasciato che le temperature scendessero sotto lo zero > pensò. S’infilò nella vasca, col peso del suo corpo spezzò il sottile strato di ghiaccio che si era creato sull’acqua.

Vegeta finì di spogliarsi, rosso in viso. Chiuse gli occhi e s’infilò nell’acqua, insieme al changelling. Le sue labbra divennero bluastre ed iniziò a battere i denti. Si aggrappò a Freezer, concentrandosi sul leggero calore che emanava il corpo dell’altro essere vivente.

Freezer ghignò, guardandolo tremare.

“Resisti” gli disse, accarezzandogli i capelli a fiamma con la mano umida.

“S-sì… Lord Freezer…” biascicò Vegeta, continuando a battere i denti.


	13. Anatomie diverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "io ho avuto la possibilità di farmi una famiglia, ma tu? Hai mai preso in considerazione l'idea di scegliere un partner o avere degli eredi a cui lasciare il tuo impero?"  
Avvertimenti: Mpreg.  
Scritta sentendo: Lady Gaga - Don't Call My Name (Alejandro); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H9SYR5ThbE.

Anatomie diverse

< Non guardarmi, non chiamarmi, sono arrivato pericolosamente al punto di non ritorno > pensò Freezer. Agitava la coda, nervoso, seduto alle spalle di Vegeta, osservando la sua pelle abbronzata solcata da cicatrici.

Vegeta sentiva il respiro di Freezer sulla pelle, era gelido.

< Mi sento stranamente nervoso. Magari facendo un po’ di conversazione, riesco a rendere meno tesa la situazione > pensò. Le mani fredde di Freezer sulle spalle, lo fecero rabbrividire.

"Io ho avuto la possibilità di farmi una famiglia, ma tu? Hai mai preso in considerazione l'idea di scegliere un partner o avere degli eredi a cui lasciare il tuo impero?" domandò Vegeta.

Freezer lo premette sul terreno.

“Cos…” esalò Vegeta, sentendo il corpo dell’altro che lo bloccava, la guancia premuta per terra, schiena arcuata e glutei sporti. Cercò di muoversi.

“Non avresti dovuto chiedermelo”. Sentì la voce di Freezer all’orecchio.

Il membro retrattile del changelling scivolò fuori, Vegeta lo sentì entrare dentro di lui, urlò, mentre quello lo penetrava sempre più a fondo. Si ritrovò a gorgogliare, mentre il membro si dilatava sempre di più dentro di lui, fino a bloccarsi tra i suoi glutei.

Gridò fino a non avere più voce, mentre la saliva colava copiosa tra le sue labbra, mentre le spinte di Freezer si facevano furiose dentro di lui, cercò inutilmente di dibattere le gambe, bloccato in quella posizione.

“T-ti… rico… _Aaaah…. Gaaaah…. Mnaaaa… AH!... ricordo che…. Uuuuaah… AAAAH!... che sono… un mmmmmh…. Mnhhh…_ Sono un maschio”. Lacrime di dolore e piacere solcavano il viso bruciato dal sole del principe dei saiyan.

Qualcosa di liscio e gelido scivolò dentro di lui.

Vegeta avvertì una sensazione di piacere pervaderlo, seguita da moti di desiderio, lo scuotevano, rendendogli il viso completamente rosso. Urlò così tanto da farsi andare via la voce, mentre Freezer veniva dentro di lui.

Il membro del changelling si ridusse, mentre scivolava fuori dal principe.

Vegeta sentì il moto di desiderio farsi insopportabile, si penetrò con entrambe le mani, cercando di darsi un po’ di refrigerio, mentre il suo addome si gonfiava leggermente.

Freezer gli afferrò le mani e gliele bloccò, lo fece girare e lo stese sulla schiena, prendendolo con la coda.

“… E tu non sai com’è l’anatomia della mia specie. Ti conviene chiedere aiuto a Whis” mormorò roco Freezer, baciandolo con foga.

Vegeta ricambiò al bacio mugolando, obbligandolo ad approfondirlo bloccandogli la lingua con la sua. Dibatteva il bacino furiosamente, lasciando che la coda lo invadesse in ogni anfratto.


	14. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "ti prego, Vegeta... aiutami "

Luck

< Perché dovrei sperare che lo risparmi? Lui ha sterminato tutta la mia gente. Rideva mentre faceva esplodere il nostro pianeta. Non era solo un ordine degli dei, ci temeva. Voleva il controllo.

Ha cancellato mio zio Bardack, ha colpito a morte mio padre.

Perché mai dovrei aiutarlo? Perché dovrei salvarlo? > pensò Vegeta, pallido in viso. La fenice pulsava sulla sua fronte.

Freezer aveva il viso stravolto dal terrore, si dava la spinta con le braccia, strisciando via, lasciando una scia di sangue dalla coda mozzata.

Luck avanzava, i capelli blu che ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso, l’elsa della spada stretta in pugno.

Freezer guardò Vegeta e allungò la mano verso di lui.

“… Ti prego…” lo supplicò. Entrambe le sue gambe erano spezzate, il sangue colava copiosamente dalle sue labbra spaccate.

Vegeta guardò il viso del tiranno, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

< Lui mi ha ridotto peggio di così. Non avrebbe scrupoli a farlo di nuovo, ad uccidermi. Questa dovrebbe essere la mia vendetta… >. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, mentre respirava più rumorosamente.

Luck alzò la spada, la luce del sole si rifletté sulla lama.

“Pagherai” sibilò.

"...Ti prego, Vegeta... aiutami…" implorò il changelling.

“Al diavolo!” gridò Vegeta, scattando in volo. Fermò in volo la lama con la mano, trasformandosi con un urlo.

Luck guardò il principe stringere la spada con la mano coperta dal guanto pallido.


	15. Incapace di parlare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Vegeta rimane ferito alla bocca in battaglia e per un po' non potrà parlare, ma coglie l'occasione per dire qualcosa di importante al suo signore che non ha mai saputo come dire

Incapace di parlare

Freezer guardò l’apparecchio di metallo che aderiva al mento del suo allievo, la bocca di quest’ultimo gonfia e sporca di sangue.

“… Ha cercato di staccarti la mandibola, ti è andata bene” disse con voce atona.

< A lui meno. L’ha pagata lentamente e dolorosamente. Quel maledetto non dimenticherà mai più la punizione che gli ho inferto prima di mandarlo all’altro mondo > pensò.

Si portò un bicchiere di vino alle labbra e lo sorseggiò, pulendosele dal rossetto che indossava.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo.

“Per un po’ potrai scordarti di parlare e di mancarmi di rispetto” sibilò Freezer. La sua coda sibilava ogni volta che la faceva schioccare. Il tiranno bevve una serie di bicchieri, fino a svuotare la bottiglia e si diresse al suo sedile volante.

Vegeta lo afferrò per il polso, bloccandolo.

Le sue iridi more erano liquide.

Freezer sentì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare.

< Non avevo mai fatto caso a quanto le sue espressioni fossero d’impatto. Tutto questo silenzio, mi permette di leggere nei suoi occhi > pensò.

“Cosa diamine vuoi?” ringhiò.

Vegeta gli posò la testa sul petto, chiudendo gli occhi, respirando pesantemente.

< Deve fargli dannatamente male. Non ha mai manifestato così apertamente la voglia di starmi accanto, non l’ha mai detto > rifletté il changelling.

Lo prese tra le braccia, raggiunse il sedile e se lo poggiò sulle gambe.

“Rimarrai nelle mei stanze finché non ti sarai rimesso, ‘piccolo principe’” disse gelido.


	16. Riavrai i miei occhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: chiave e lucchetto

Riavrai i miei occhi

Vegeta sentì le braccia di Freezer che lo stringevano, a tentoni le trovò, sentendole gelide sotto le dita, rabbrividì sentendo la coda del changelling sfiorargli la caviglia.

“Va tutto bene… Va tutto bene” mormorò il principe dei saiyan con voce calda, sentendo l’altro tremare.

“Non avrebbero dovuto privarti dei tuoi occhi… Mi appartenevano, come tutto di te…” ringhiò Freezer, digrignando i denti.

Vegeta gli prese la mano nella propria e trasse dalla tasca una chiave dorata grande l’unghia di un pollice.

“Io ho il lucchetto. L’apriremo quando avrò ritrovato la vista. Dei o non dei, riavrai i miei occhi” promise.

[Pure drabble, 100].


	17. Amori ‘sbagliati’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: passo a prenderti più tardi

Amori ‘sbagliati’

Vegeta si affacciò dalla finestra e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando Bra ridacchiare, in piedi davanti a un furgoncino.

“Passo a prenderti più tardi” disse il ragazzino seduto al volante. Indossava dei vestiti di jeans strappati e scoloriti, aveva dei guanti senza dita alle mani.

Bra ridacchiò, saltellando sul posto e si ticchettò le labbra con l’indice, aveva le unghie laccate di rosso fuoco e i suoi vestiti avevano lo stesso colore.

“_Iiih_. Non vedo l’ora, Brad” strillò.

“A dopo, zuccherino” disse Brad, rimettendo in moto.

Bra si mise a saltellare in giardino, le braccia aperte mentre girava su se stessa.

“Certo che è come sua madre. Non sa proprio scegliere i giusti fidanzati. Va alla ricerca di molluschi” borbottò, scuotendo il capo.

< Anche se… nemmeno io posso parlare quando si tratta di relazioni sbagliate > pensò.

‘

_Freezer aderì contro la sua schiena, ricoperta di sangue e segni di frustate, gli passò l’unghia aguzza sulla guancia e scese fino al mento._

_“Vedi di rimanere sveglio, principino. Torno a ‘prenderti’ più tardi” sussurrò lascivo._

_Il saiyan rabbrividì di dolore e piacere, ansimando rumorosamente._

‘

Vegeta arrossì, scuotendo il capo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Dannazione, lo sappiamo entrambi che se mai venisse a ‘prendermi’, ci ricascherei anche oggi > pensò, sospirando.

“Donna, ci sei?!” chiamò a gran voce, allontanandosi dalla finestra.


	18. Rischio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: telecamera

Rischio

“Ti eccita farlo davanti alle telecamere, vero? Col rischio si accendano, con la speranza che tutti ti vedano perfetto come ti senti” disse Vegeta. Teneva bloccato Freezer sul ripiano di metallo dei comandi della Gravity Room, una mano sul collo, con l’altra stringeva la coscia della gamba di Freezer, che si teneva alla vita.

Freezer piegò le labbra in un ghigno, respirava a fatica a causa della stretta. Intrecciò la coda intorno alla gamba di Vegeta.

“Oh sì, ma… Tu non hai paura? La tua donna potrebbe vederti eccitato per me” esalò.

“Piace anche a me il rischio” rispose Vegeta.

[Pure drabble, 100].


	19. Mente spezzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: mental breakdown

Mente spezzata

Vegeta teneva lo sguardo basso, le sue nocche erano bianche e il telefono gli tremava tra le mani.

“Avevano detto che era un semplice esaurimento nervoso…” esalò roco.

“… Papà… Anche i medici possono sbagliare. Nessuno poteva immaginare… Gli umani non sopravvivono al cancro al cervello così facilmente. Era grande, era normale che prima o poi…”. La voce di Trunks risuonava dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Tua madre è morta e parlavano di ESAURIMENTO NERVOSO!” sbraitò Vegeta, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

“… Quello che sto cercando di dirti, papà, è che è inutile evocare Shenron, questa volta…” mormorò Trunks, abbassando la voce.

Vegeta aumentò la stretta e il cellulare esplose, graffiandogli la guancia con i frammenti. Le braccia gli ricaddero ai lati del corpo e si lasciò cadere in avanti.

Sgranò gli occhi, sentendo delle braccia afferrarlo.

Freezer gli avvicinò le labbra vicino all’orecchio.

“Davvero la tua vita vale così poco da arrenderti così? Lo sapevi che non eravate della stessa specie, hai voluto lo stesso rammollirti per lei, illuderti. Sono convinto che anche quella misera terrestre ti avrebbe giudicato per questa tua debolezza” sibilò.

Vegeta si aggrappò a lui, spasmodicamente, il corpo del changelling era gelido al tocco.

< È come se la mia mente si fosse spenta. Il corpo, la mia volontà, vengono meno… > pensò.

“Mostrami un po’ di orgoglio, rialzarti” ringhiò Freezer, rimettendolo in piedi a forza.

Vegeta obbedì.

“Maledetto, era per questo che non eri geloso di lei… tu sapevi…”. Le lacrime continuarono a scivolare.

Freezer gli accarezzò le labbra, rispondendo: “Lo sapevi anche tu. Ti ho insegnato che niente dura in eterno, nemmeno noi”.


	20. Solo un bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 384  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 21. A si scorda la combinazione della sua valigia. Peccato che sia in gita scolastica, lontano da casa e debba chiedere in prestito i vestiti a… B!  
School!AU.

Solo un bacio

Freezer si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli bianchi e accavallò le gambe, ghignò mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Temo di non aver capito bene” sussurrò. Accarezzò le lenzuola, era seduto nel letto inferiore del letto a castello. “Tu hai bisogno del mio aiuto?” domandò.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e serrò i pugni.

< Sa quanto faccia male al mio orgoglio tutta questa situazione e ci sguazza. Prendere a pugni il suo viso fino a cancellargli quelle assurde strisce sulle sue guance.

Però non posso. Devo stare qui, immobile, a farmi umiliare da lui. Sento i suoi occhi rossi scrutarmi fin dentro l’anima > rifletté.

Sospirò pesantemente e volse lo sguardo.

“Hai capito bene. Non posso chiedere a nessun altro. Non sei solo il mio compagno di stanza qui in gita, ma anche l’unico con la mia stessa stazza” ringhiò.

Freezer si portò la mano alla bocca, con le dita ben distanziate, scoppiando a ridere.

“Sapevo che prima o poi il tuo disordine ti avrebbe messo nei guai, ma non pensavo a tal punto” cinguettò.

Vegeta sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto, e volse il capo di scatto, fissando la parete di legno.

“Domani andiamo al museo e mi dovrò pur mettere qualcosa che non siano maglietta e pantaloncini da piscina. Perciò mi servono i tuoi vestiti.

Accetti di prestarmeli o no?” domandò secco.

Freezer si alzò dal letto e gli camminò intorno, incuriosito. “Quindi, ricapitoliamo, tu hai dimenticato la combinazione della tua valigia e te ne sei accorto solo ora che il pulmino della gita è ripartito. Perciò, sperduto e lontano da casa, l’unico modo per avere dei vestiti è chiedermeli?” lo interrogò.

“Sì! Ora vuoi rispondere? Accetti di prestarmi qualcosa o no?” chiese Vegeta con voce stridula.

< Il professor Zarbon non è in giro > pensò Freezer. Gli afferrò il mento e lo costrinse ad alzare la testa.

“Posso fare di meglio. Posso scassinare la serratura del lucchetto della tua valigia. Riavrai tutto ciò che è tuo” soffiò con voce melliflua.

Vegeta arrossì, rabbrividendo. “In cambio?” disse rauco.

< Speriamo non voglia raccontarlo agli altri. Yamcha e Tenshinhan non aspettano altro che potermi prendere in giro e Crilin lo farebbe sapere anche alle altre classi della scuola, bocca larga com’è > rifletté.

“Questo” disse Freezer. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.


	21. Statua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di Cap.14 Luck.

Statua

Luck digrignò i denti, rinfoderando la spada.

“Aspetta un attimo…” disse il principe dei saiyan, atterrandogli davanti.

< Devo essere uno sciocco. Cosa mi salta in mente? > pensò.

L’altro sospirò, scuotendo il capo. “Temevo sarebbe successo”. Si sfilò un guanto e girò l’anello che indossava, posando la mano sulla fronte spaziosa del principe. “Mi dispiace, ma mi hai costretto tu” borbottò.

Vegeta allargò le braccia, avvertì l’energia abbandonare il suo corpo, sollevò la testa, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano bianchi, e il suo corpo iniziò a pietrificarsi.

Freezer guardò il suo corpo diventare di marmo, ricoperto da piccole crepe, lo sfiorò con le dita tremante, sgranando gli occhi.

“L-lo hai… ucciso…” esalò. La sua coda ricrebbe di scatto, con uno spruzzo di sangue.

“Non fare finta che t’importi. Non lo avevi forse ammazzato in passato?” gli domandò l’aggressore.

Gli occhi rossi di Freezer lampeggiarono.

Il changelling digrignò i denti, spiccò il volo, incrementando l’aura. “Solo io posso osare fargli questo!” sbraitò. Partì all’attacco, sfoderò le unghie, cercando di colpire il nemico con calci, colpi di piatto di mano e frustate della coda, un’aura vermiglia lo avvolgeva.

Gridava e ruggiva di rabbia, facendo dei versi come quelli di un animale feroce.

“Pensi di potermi sconfiggere? Io sono stato scelto dagli dei per lavare le tue colpe. Sono un prescelto!

Cadrai sotto la mia mano…” disse il suo avversario.

“ZITTO! Smettila di dire queste sciocchezze! Non m’interessa!” gridò Freezer.

La luce del sole illuminava il corpo gelido del saiyan.


	22. I perduti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YJxNuozNHg; Nightcore - Change (Evanescence).

I perduti

_"Le persone dovrebbero avere la decenza di assomigliare alle parole che dicono"._

Jiren afferrò Vegeta per i capelli mori e lo sollevò, le ciocche della capigliatura a fiamma erano larghe tre dita.

“Arrenditi, principe…” disse gelido.

Vegeta gli sputò un grumo di sangue in volto e digrignò i denti.

“Mai” ruggì.

Freezer si rialzò a fatica, le gambe gli tremavano, si sostenne utilizzando la coda, vedeva sfocato. Si voltò, vedendo che Goku, a sua volta, cercava di rimettersi in piedi. Vide lo sguardo che Son rivolgeva al principe e digrignò i denti, incrementando l’aura.

< L’apprensione che, contro la mia volontà mi assedia, la rivedo in quella maledetta scimmia di Goku. Il seme del dubbio, del suo rapporto con Vegeta, mi dilania. Vorrei prendere tutti per la gola e ucciderli.

Solo io ho il diritto di sollevare Vegeta a quel modo. Solo io posso essere preoccupato per lui. Io devo decidere della sua sorte, salvarlo o condannarlo! > pensò.

“Tu hai sofferto, come me. Lo sai bene che fare l’eroe tragico è inutile. Tutto ciò che ami, verrà spazzato via. Alla fine resta solo odio e solitudine” sibilò Jiren.

< La paura che hai per quel mostro di Freezer è tangibile. Il mostro che mi ha privato prima della mia famiglia e poi di tutti i miei compagni, si è divertito a umiliarmi. Ad ogni incontro, ogni sconfitta, si divertiva con me, lasciando poi il segno di quell’abuso facendomi una cicatrice, bruciandomi con la sua sigaretta > pensò.

“Resti quello che vuole… l’orgoglio di un saiyan non si arrende mai…” ringhiò Vegeta.

< So che fallirò, che spezzerai la mia promessa a Cabba, ma da me non l’avrai vinta! Annientami, o lasciami vincere! > pensò.

Jiren lo lanciò in aria e lo colpì con un calcio, facendolo precipitare all’indietro.

Vegeta allungò la mano, cercando di afferrarsi a qualcosa, il suo corpo fece una parabola, precipitando nel vuoto, mentre gli sfuggivano le lacrime.

“Insieme?” domandò Goku, ruggendo.

< Non avresti dovuto farlo, Jiren. Oh, sarà un piacere fartela pagare! > pensò.

“Insieme” ruggì Freezer. Divenne Golden Freezer, mentre Goku urlando riattivava l’Ultra-istinct.

Partirono all’attacco insieme, Jiren si voltò di scatto, venendo travolto da un pugno di entrambi.


	23. Cap.23 Invito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "ho bisogno di un accompagnatore".  
Pacchetto 7. Zucca; Lacrime; Fuoco.

Cap.23 Invito

Le onde infuocate che galleggiavano all’interno delle zucche intagliate illuminava l’ombra, la luce sembrava aranciata.

Vegeta, al centro di esse, aveva il corpo illuminato da bagliori color rubino, dello stesso colore del tiranno che gli stava di fronte, comodamente seduto nella sua poltrona volante.

< Ho sempre pensato che il fuoco gli donasse. Non solo quello che odora di sangue e distruzione, ma anche quello più caldo. Ora, in quest’ambiente che trasuda inquietudine, capisco che è il fuoco del terrore quello che gli dona di più.

Non fatico a immaginarlo vestito da principe, con un mantello che ha lo stesso colore delle fiamme che adesso lo illuminano > pensò Freezer.

“Questa non è una semplice festa, comprendimi bene. Sarà un raduno ufficiale. La mia famiglia interesserà rapporti con altri nobili e conquistatori importanti, inoltre così potrà controllare che i viceré non la tradiscano nel nostro pianeta natale” spiegò.

Vegeta fece un ghigno spettrale. “Non avevo dubbi che non ti saresti mosso per una semplice festa in maschera di Halloween. Con te è tutta una giostra di mascherate pompose con secondi fini” rispose.

“Ho bisogno di un accompagnatore e sarai tu. La mia non è una richiesta, quindi sbrigati ad andarti a preparare” ordinò Freezer.

Vegeta fece un inchino, fissandolo negli occhi. “Come disobbedirti? Peccato io non abbia un costume” sussurrò.

“Lo troverai nelle tue stanze, ora smettila di farmi perdere temp…”. Iniziò Freezer.

Vegeta gli accarezzò la guancia, inumidendo il proprio guanto candido. “Quelle sembrano lacrime…” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte. “Ci sarà proprio tutta la tua famiglia?” domandò roco.

Freezer volse lo sguardo, digrignando i denti. “Un’allergia” mentì.

< Cooler è già venuto a ricordarmelo. Però questo tu puoi immaginarlo > pensò.

“Vado a prepararmi” sussurrò Vegeta.


	24. Cap.24 Festa di Halloween alla Capsule corporation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 11: Carezza; Artigli  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: uno come Frieza non aveva bisogno di un travestimento per sembrare un mostro

Cap.24 Festa di Halloween alla Capsule corporation

Bulma si sistemò una ciocca di capelli azzurri dietro l’orecchio, il suo viso impallidì facendo risaltare ancor di più il pesante trucco nero e il rossetto viola.

“Non mi sarei mai aspettata che ti saresti presentato alla nostra festa di Halloween” disse con voce stridula.

Alle sue spalle, il grande giardino della Capsule corporation era illuminato da delle lampade elettriche, che rischiaravano più delle zucche intagliate con dentro delle tremolanti candele.

Freezer sorrise, allargando le braccia. “Non sono il benvenuto?” domandò.

Le grida di Trunks e Goten, intenti ad inseguirsi, risuonarono tutt’intorno.

Bulma deglutì, mentre i suoi occhi venivano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie. < Sarebbe capace di fare come Malefica se lo scacciassi adesso > pensò.

“No, certo che puoi divertiti anche tu. Però le regole sono le stesse che per MajinBu. Non devi uccidere o spaventare nessun ospite” disse la donna.

Vegeta raggiunse la moglie e l’abbracciò. “Tu cosa fai qui?” ringhiò.

Freezer finse un sorriso affabile e rispose: “La tua decisa moglie mi spiegava le regole per la festa. Era da parecchio che non ne passavano una insieme e mi mancavi”.

< Ancora non gli ha raccontato il rapporto che ci lega? Com’è divertente questo suo camminare sulla corda. Sa benissimo che è ancora attratto da me. Finirà per accorgersene anche la terrestre > pensò.

“Gli hai davvero detto che poteva rimanere?” esalò Vegeta, rabbrividendo.

In lontananza si udì la risata fragorosa di Goku.

“Certo. Ci sono anche degli dei della distruzione tra gli ospiti. Non gli conviene fare problemi” ribatté Bulma, sorseggiando il vino che teneva nel bicchiere.

< Uno come Frieza non ha bisogno di un travestimento per sembrare un mostro > pensò Vegeta.

“Davvero avete passato delle feste insieme?” domandò Bulma.

“Ti ricordo che quel maledetto mi ha cresciuto” sibilò Vegeta, avvertendo dei rivoli di sudore scendergli lungo la schiena.

Freezer porse il braccio a Bulma. “Venga con me a un tavolo, le racconterò volentieri. Sa che ho preso Vegeta in braccio appena nato?” domandò.

Bulma afferrò il suo braccio, con espressione incuriosita. “Credevo che stessero in delle capsule criogeniche” ribatté.

Freezer annuì. “L’ho tirato fuori io da una di esse. Le mie carezze e la mia ninnananna lo hanno subito placato. Prima piangeva e poi magicamente era un adorabile pargoletto dalla zazzera voluminosa” spiegò.

Vegeta li guardò allontanarsi, rigido sul posto.

< Peccato che appena raggiunta la maggiore età, le sue carezze abbiano mostrato gli artigli… Il vero ‘orrore’ era che continuassero a tranquillizzarmi > pensò.

“_Tsk_. Ci mancava solo questa” si lamentò.


	25. Lupo mannaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 1: Lupo mannaro; Luna; Scricchiolio.  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: lupo mannaro

Lupo mannaro

Vegeta gettò all’indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma e sbuffò, il suo corpo era completamente avvolto da pesanti catene, chiuse da dei catenacci.

“Non bastava semplicemente non farmi uscire questa notte? Non trovi un po’ superfluo tutto questo?” domandò.

Freezer lo guardò sul pavimento e gli accarezzò la testa, ridacchiando. Dimenò la sua lunga coda, che strusciò sulla parte vuota del letto a due posti. “Era per evitare che sentissi il richiamo della tua specie” sussurrò. Finse di ululare, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano di riflessi color rubino nella penombra.

“Molto divertente, davvero. Ammettilo che trovi eccitante vedermi così legato” borbottò Vegeta.

“Sì, anche, il giusto” disse Freezer. Si guardò le unghie laccate e socchiuse gli occhi. “Però voglio anche evitare che tu vada là fuori con la luna piena. Torneresti malandato come le altre volte, riempendomi tutto di pelo” borbottò.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò: “Lo sai che non ci tengo ad accoppiarmi con gli altri lupi mannari”.

“Non capisco perché continuo a tenermi come mio prediletto. Non solo sei discendente di una razza di scimmioni imparentati con dei polpi alla lontana, ma diventi anche un puzzolente lupacchiotto” borbottò Freezer. Si sporse e giocherellò con il labbro inferiore di Vegeta, obbligandolo a sporgerlo, premendolo abbastanza da arrossarlo.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi. “Perché ti piace portarmi a letto?” domandò.

Freezer gli fece alzare la testa premendogli con l’indice sotto il mento. “Non essere volgare” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta dimenò furiosamente la coda dalla folta peluria castana. “Perdonatemi o potente Freezer. Allora negate che vi piace farmi vostro ogni volta che è possibile?” domandò.

Freezer si allontanò dal ragazzo, rotolando nel letto. “Sarebbe molto meglio se fossi sincero e non usassi quel tono sardonico” borbottò. Notò che Vegeta aveva iniziato ad ansimare, mentre la sua pelle abbronzata diveniva madida di sudore.

< Qui, lontano dalla luce lunare, non si trasformerà. Come non diventa un Oozaru quando la luna è normale e non ‘blu’ come questa notte.

Però sentirà davvero il richiamo degli altri lupi. Sarà desideroso di accoppiarsi. Quando il rischio sarà passato, lo slegherò e soddisferò io quella necessità > pensò. 

Uno scricchiolio proveniva dalle catene, mentre il saiyan cercava di forzarle con i suoi muscoli.

< Non riuscirà a liberarsi, per quanto ci provi, ma per ogni evenienza, sono qui accanto a lui. Da trasformato non ha nessuna possibilità di sopraffare la mia potenza > si disse Freezer.


	26. Paure diverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 24: Unicorno; Tenerezza; Fiori  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: vegeta spiega a Frieza le varie feste tradizionali della terra e lui rimane affascinato da Halloween

Paure diverse

“_Nah_. Questo San Valentino è voltastomachevole” borbottò Freezer. Era seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, sbuffando sonoramente.

“Lo hai già detto del Natale. Non puoi liquidare così ogni festa terrestre” lo richiamò Vegeta.

Camminava avanti e indietro, con le braccia incrociate al petto. “O non vedo il motivo di continuare a spiegartele”.

Freezer si voltò verso di lui, dicendo: “Ci sarà qualcosa che non è zuccherosa e piena di miele. Insomma, non possono essere tutte festicciole piene di buoni sentimenti”.

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo, imbronciandosi. “Ci sarebbe una festa che parte da ben altri presupposti” ammise.

Freezer sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi. “Qualcosa come quella corrida di cui ho sentito parlare?” sussurrò.

“No, quella non è una festa, è un’usanza e non è di queste parti. Però c’è Halloween, e lo festeggiano un po’ ovunque. Si tratta di una festa in cui si scacciano gli spiriti maligni e si esorcizza l’orrore, divenendo a propria volta qualcosa di spaventoso” spiegò Vegeta.

Freezer annuì. “Questa m’interessa”.

“Avevi detto che le feste in cui ci si maschera sono per mocciosi” gli ricordò Vegeta.

“Le maschere terrificanti spesso hanno classe. L’orrore può essere qualcosa pregno di stile e di questo me ne intendo” disse Freezer.

“Però non si uccide nessuno. Ci sono sangue e morti finti. Serve per festeggiare alla fine… ed anche per sentirsi più vicini ai propri morti senza temere la fine” spiegò Vegeta, sedendosi sul letto.

“Questa la voglio festeggiare. La prossima volta che ci sarà questa celebrazione esigo un tuo invito” ordinò Freezer.

Vegeta si grattò la testa, scompigliando i propri capelli a fiamma.

“Ci penserò” promise. Si sporse in avanti. “Anche se per fare paura a te ci vogliono: fiori, dolcetti, sorrisi, gesti di tenerezza e unicorni con le criniere color arcobaleno”.

“Ti ricordo che il mio inferno era fatto di balli di gruppo e fatine allegre” borbottò Freezer, rabbrividendo, dimenando infastidito la coda.


	27. La fobia dei gatti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 33: Gemelli; Rumore; Gatto.  
Seguito di: Paure diverse  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: continuo dell'ultima 🙈 Vegeta finalmente accontenta Frieza e lo invita alla celebrazione di Halloween

La fobia dei gatti

“Se la cosa dovesse sfuggirti con chiunque, soprattutto Kakaroth o la donna, ti ucciderò” sibilò Vegeta, raddrizzandosi le orecchie da lupo mannaro che indossava.

Freezer ridacchiò, calandosi di più il cappuccio che gli copriva il volto, facendo brillare nell’oscurità i denti aguzzi e gli occhi vermigli. “Non temere. Non ho nessuna intenzione di far pensare che mi sono rammollito” sussurrò. Teneva la coda stretta intorno alla vita e le impediva a fatica di muoversi, la punta guizzava solleticandogli la pelle pallidissima.

Vegeta sospirò pesantemente. “Questa è la festa di un nostro concorrente in affari. Ha tutta l’intenzione di rubare i clienti a mia moglie. Sono qui per riuscire a capire se è stato lui a tentare di fare spionaggio industriale nei nostri confronti” sussurrò.

Freezer si leccò le labbra, aumentando il sorriso. “Allora ti ricordi ancora le cose che ti ho insegnato” sussurrò.

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo, arrossendo imbarazzato, e borbottò: “Sanno che mia moglie non poteva venire e ho detto che mi accompagnava ‘un vecchio amico’. Junior ci copre, dirà che è venuto lui. Ricordati, ti ho portato solo per farti scoprire Halloween, essendo l’unica usanza terrestre che ti abbia interessato”.

“Sì, la trovo intrigante” disse Freezer, camminando gli accanto. Superarono due gemelli, vestiti nello stesso modo, con delle vistose magliette a righe sporche di sangue finto.

Il tiranno avvertì uno strano rumore spiccare nel brusio di voci, si voltò e vide che un gatto gli era balzato davanti. Il felino era intento a leccarsi, spaparanzato sul prato, nella selva di gambe.

“_Iiish_… pussa via gattaccio…” farfugliò Freezer, mentre il viso gli diventava bluastro.

Vegeta trattenne una risatina. < Teme i gatti quanto io le cose che strisciano > pensò. “Oh, hai trovato l’orrore che cercavi. Ora sì che siamo in tema con la festa” scherzò.

Freezer si mise dietro di lui. “Mandalo via, ora” ordinò.

“Come desiderate” rispose Vegeta con spiccato tono sarcastico. < Sì che invece a me sono sempre piaciuti i micetti > si disse.


	28. Tremerai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto 28: Horror; Pipistrello; Ali  
Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: roleplay in maschera

Tremerai

Vegeta fece schioccare la frusta che teneva in mano, guardando Freezer rabbrividire di piacere.

“Non immaginavi si potesse festeggiare anche così Halloween, vero?” domandò.

Freezer si passò la mano candida sulle calze a rete che gli stringevano la coscia bianca e ridacchiò. “Oh, ma non dobbiamo aspettare una qualche festa per fare un po’ di sano roleplay” sussurrò roco.

Vegeta si sfilò il cappello da poliziotto e lo lanciò per terra, sedendosi sul letto a gambe larghe. “Vuoi giocare?” gli domandò.

“Lo sai che voglio sempre. Però apprezzo soprattutto quando siamo in maschera, possiamo uscire dai nostri soliti schemi” mormorò Freezer con voce lasciva. Si sedette sulle ginocchia di Vegeta, leccandosi le labbra rosso fuoco grazie al rossetto. Accarezzò le spalle muscolose del saiyan, sfiorando la pelle abbronzata con le sue unghie lunghe e laccate di viola.

Vegeta gli slacciò l’imbracatura che gli faceva avere delle ali da pipistrello e gli baciò il collo, mordicchiandolo lì dove aveva un sottile collarino di cuoio nero.

“Però non vedo molto il lato horror della cosa” ammise Freezer.

“O, ti farò tremare. Saranno anche altri brividi, ma ti scuoterò fin nel profondo” sussurrò roco Vegeta al suo orecchio. 


End file.
